Yesterday Come and Gone
by aia
Summary: ch 15 upFor all you fans of Something Called Love, you'll like this fanfic. Taking place in the past, this story focuses on the lives of each of the characters of Something Called Love.
1. chapter1

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 1

When we were Ten

Disclaimer: I, I mean we, do not own Beyblade nor any of it's characters. Just thought I'd make that clear.

Aia: If you like 'Something Called Love', the fisrt story I pput up then you'll want to read this. This fanfic focuses on the past of each of the characters.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sound of beyblades clashing filled the little village.

"Come on! Go faster!" yelled a ten year old boy. His long black hair was tied up and he wore a red headband.

"You're not going to defeat me that easily!" yelled a girl the same age. She had dark brown hair. Her brother was at her side, watching her. A girl with pink hair and a little boy with green hair were sitting on the grass. The boy with black hair knocked the girl's blade out of the dish.

"Rei! You don't have to be so mean!" the girl yelled.

"What? I beat you fair and square, Aia," explained Rei.

"Lee, make him stop!" whined Aia, holding onto her brother.

"Aia, he did beat you fair and square," Lee pointed out. Mariah, the pink haired girl sighed. A fat boy walked up to them.

"What's going on guys?" he asked.

"Gary, where did you go this time?" asked the boy with green hair, Kevin.

"Uh…I was hungry so I got a snack," explained Gary. Kevin let out a sigh.

"You're always hungry." Lee and Rei laughed at this.

"Hey Mariah, are you coming over tonight?" asked Aia.

"Yep," Mariah said happily. For the rest of the day, the six of them spent time training some more and lying around in the grass. It was so peaceful in their little village in China.

A girl with tan hair ran through the streets of Tokyo. Bruises and cuts were all over her body. Threee boys were chasing and throwing stones at her.

"Stop!" she cried out.

"Awww! Poor wittle baby wants to stop?" asked one of the boys in a babyish voice. Tears ran down the girlsface. She wasn't going to be able to run much longer. She then ran into an alley way and hid behind a garbage can. Her pursuers ran past her. She got up and ran in the opposite direction before she realized she was lost. The girl looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Mommy," she mummbled curling up in a little ball on the edge of the sidewalk. A police car pulled up beside her. The man stared at her, she looked up at him.

"What's your name little girl?" the policeman asked kindly.

"Kiara," the girl mummbled.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

"Yes please," Kiara said eagerly as she climbed into the car.

Aia stared up into the sky. She heard her friends being called for supper. Lee left with them, leaving her all alone. Aia sat up and looked around. Rei was still standing there, staring at her.

"Don't you have to go?" Aia asked, getting up.

"Not right now," Rei muttered. He began to blush as he felt his heart beating faster.

"What's wrong?" Aia asked.

"N…nothing," he muttered again. "It's just…just…I think you're really cute."

Aia: Aww! Cliffy, sort of…anywas. Plz review! And plz review 'Something Called Love.'


	2. chapter2

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 2

Reasons for Pain

Aia: Hello again. Argh…too many stories for me to work on! Anyways plz continue reading this story.

"Kiara, there you are!" A boy a little older than Kiara said as he ran outside. Kiara looked timidly at him.

"Sorry Kovu," she said trying to hide her bruises.

"Kit…You know you're not supposed to play with those boys," Kovu said leading Kiara back inside. Their mother was asleep on the couch.

"Mom's drunk again?" Kiara asked. Kovu looked at the floor.

"You want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes please," Kiara said hugging her brother.

Aia stared at Rei. Her face growing redder. She stared at her feet not knowing what to say.

"Uhhh…" she looked up and noticed Rei had moved closer to her. He took her hand in his and began to lean closer to her but then Lee came running over.

"Aia, supp…er…" Lee said staring at the two.

"Uh…got to go Rei! See you tomorrow!" Aia said pulling her hand from him. She smiled at him and took off with her brother. A couple of days later Lee and Aia's grandfather asked all six of them to gather around the big tree near Rei's hut.

"Let me first say that you are all excellent bladers and that you make a great team. I know all of you want bitbeasts but only one of you will get Drigger. Mariah, Kevin and Gary, here are your bitbeasts. Lee, you get Galieon and Aia, you get Ashita. Rei, you are very special. I entrust you with Drigger," Lee's grandfather said, giving Rei the sacred bitbeast. Rei looked at the bitbeast in surprise. Aia stared at him then at her own. Her face looked a bit hurt. That night Aia lay awake on her bed. She heard the door open. It was Lee.

"You can't sleep either?" Lee asked.

"No…" she replied, staring at the floor.

A girl with light brownh hair stared out of the airplane window. Tears running down her cheeks. She was leaving the only home she knew. Her dad looked at her.

"Don't worry Krys, you'll make new friends and besides with all the money I'll

be making, you'll be able to get anything you want."

"I want to stay in Japan…" Krys uttered.Her voice barely a whisper. Her father patted her on the back. Krys turned away from her father and let sleep claim her.

"It's not fair. I mean, I work twice as hard as Rei and he gets it!" Aia said with her head resting on her knees. Lee looked at the wall in dismay.

"There's nothing we can do now," he said leaving the room.

"That's what you think…" Aia mummbled smirking.

Krys gazed at her new house in England. London was definitely different from Japan. For starters, everyone spoke funny and the climat was different. In Japan, there were shops and houses everywhere. In England, it was different. It was mainly green land with huge estates scattered everywhere. Krys knew that she wasn't going to get used to this anytime soon. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for her knew life.

A boy with two toned hair stared at the girl walking beside him. Her eyes were fixed on the ground. She didn't even look at her boyfriend once.

"Alice…" the boy began but the girl didn't say anything. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Alice…I don't think we should see each other again," the boy said sighing. The girl turned to look at him.

"Kai?" she asked questioningly. Kai grunted and walked off. Alice stared at him in surprise but then tears welled in her eyes and she fell to the ground, hurt.

Aia: Well, now you get more of a picture of their lives. But I'm not finished yet! Wait for the 3rd chapter! Oh and please review!


	3. chapter3

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 3

Unforgivable Action (Love Ruined)

Aia: Okay, still no humor…so sad. I'm going to die if I don't put in some humor soon! breaths heavily Argh!

Krys: Ohh…okay?

Kiara: Yay! Finally she decided to write us in.

Krys: Yeah…oh well.

Aia snuck out of her house quietly. Her cat like reflexes helped guide her through her through the darkness of the night. She peered into Rei's window. He was fast asleep. Drigger clutched in his hand. Slowly and quietly Aia snuck into the room. As gently as she could, she opened Rei's hand and took Drigger. A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed his forehead and left the room. Rei began to stir. Aia jumped out of the window and ran into the night. Rei ran up tp the window. He saw the intruder run off with Drigger. Being a fast runner, he ran after the thief. It didn't take too long for Rei to catch up to them. He pounced on the thief, causing them to topple to the ground. He turned over and saw the face of his crush.

Krys looked over her beyblade. It didn't seem special to her. She looked around the court yard. No one was around. She launched her blade. It spun around in the dish then stopped.

"Stupid piece of plastic," she mummbled trying again. She got the same result. Krys picked up the beyblade, stared at it long and hard before flinging it through the air. Her dad caught it in his hand.

"What's wrong Krys?" he asked.

"I can't do this father!" Krys said.

"Krys…" Krys's father sighed, smiling while he shook his head. "Is that the Clearwater attitude?"

"No father," Krys said lowering her head.

"Come now, here try again. This time channel all your energy into your blade." Krys did as she was told. The blade spun around this dish until krys summoned it back to her hand. She smiled happily at the dad. He ruffled her hair, pickd her up and went back inside.

Rei gasped. "Aia?" he stammered. Aia looked at the ground. She held out Drigger to Rei. He snatched it from her hands.

"How could you do something like this?" Rei asked. Aia continued staring at the ground, the grass fascinating her. Rei's temper was rising. He stood up and walked away. By now the sun was starting to make itself visible above the horizon. Aia miserably went back home. She lay on her bed crying. By now Rei would have already told the others of what had happened.

Don't want to confront tomorrow 

_And the horrors that it'll bring_

_Don't want to listen to the anthem_

_That the Devil's demons will sing_

_Don't want to march onto the battlefield_

_Knowing someone's bound to lose_

_Don't want to watch good friends_

_Separate and decide which path to choose_

_It'll hurt when from our mouths_

_Bitter words will flow_

_It'll when we shed tears_

_And recover fom the crushing blow_

_It'll hurt to watch the dawning sun_

_In all it's foreboding glory_

_It'll hurt to see you lack forgiveness _

_Even after I've said 'I'm sorry'_

_I wish we could go back_

_Erase this from our lives_

_But we can't and I'll hate the day_

_When we have to present our good-byes_

(Aia: Krys wrote that poem just to let you know) Tears welled up in Aia's eyes. She

packed all her things and jumped out of the window. She walked down the valley leading to the river. She slowly walked along the river. 'What will I do?' Aia thought to herself. She heard her name being called. She jumped into a tree and watched as Mariah and Lee walked by looking for her. Aia wiped her eyes and went in the opposite direction of her brother and friend.

Kiara pressed her nose up against the a beyblade shop window. Kovu walked up beside her.

"Want one huh?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Kiara began but Kovu had already entered the shop. "Kovu?" When he came back out, he held a beyblade in his hands. He gave it to Kiara.

"What's this for?" Kiara asked looking at the beyblade.

"You wanted one didn't you?" said Kovu smiling. It took a while for Kiara to register it but then she became over joyed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled happily, hugging her brother.

Aia: Yeah…I stole Rei's Drigger…Yeah…Anyways, please review!


	4. chapter4

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 4

Freedom; Confinement

Aia: Got to check for reviews later…Anyways, hope you are enjoying this story. I know I am.

Aia had finally found Hong Kong. It was about a two day walk but she found it. She looked around for something to eat. She had barely any money. 'What am I going to do?' Aia thought while wandering through the streets.

Then ten year old Max was with his mom in the U.S. Beyblades had always been a passion for him so he practiced everyday. His mom watched him in the backyard practicing.

"Let it rip!" Max yelled happily.

Tyson slowly walked to school. He got into class late and had gotten a lecture from Hilary…again. Tyson rolled his eyes. He sat in the back with the rest of his friends.

Kiara sighed happily. Beyblading was the best thing in the world for her. Kovu sat on the back porch watching her. Just then, their mom came out. She looked at Kiara then ran up to her and snatched her blade.

"Qon't waste your time on stupid things, Kiara," her mom said as she went back inside. Kiara looked at Kovu, tears in her eyes. She ran to her older brother and hugged him tight. Kovu glanced at the ground, thinking of something.

Krys looked at the renovations being made on her house. Now that her father's ideas for beyblades was a success, they'd been having money pouring in like clockwork. Krys sighed deeply. She had been in England for a little over three weeks and she still hadn't made any friends. Her on friend was her beyblade. She clutched onto it tightly and closed her eyes.

Aia snickered. She had snuck onto a plane going to Japan. No one would find her there. The plane stopped and Aia snuck out unseen. She walked around the airport, loooking for a way to get out. She found the exit and started roaming around the streets of Japan. Everything was so different compared to the small village in China. She slowly looked up and down the streets. She didn't know what she was going to do about a place to stay. She saw a girl that was about her age crying her heart out. Her older brother, who looked three years older than her tried to comfort her. Aia slowly walked up to them. She was curious to know what was going on.

"Hello…" Aia said shyly.

"Hi…" Kovu said looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Aia asked.

"It's okay," Kiara said wiping her face. "I'm okay now."

"Good," said Aia smiling.

"You don't look like you're from Japan. Did you move here?" Kovu asked.

"I guess you could say that," Aia said, she started thinking about Rei. The lack of food was catching up to her. She collasped to the ground unconscious. (Aia: I seem to do that a lot…)

Aia woke up in a small room. Kovu was staring at her. She looked around and saw holes in the walls. Kiara walked in carrying a washcloth.

"You're awake!" Kiara yelled.

"Shhh!" Kovu said placing a finger over his mouth.

"What's all that noise?" came their mom's voice.

"Nothing," Kovu said. Aia looked at the confused.

"You're not supposed to be here but we couldn't leave you lying in the middle on the street. We decided to bring to our house but you'll have to stay quiet. After my mom falls asleep we'll get you some food," Kovu explained. Aia sighed. Some food would be wonderful.

"What is your name anyways?" Kiara asked.

"My name is Aia."

"Where do you live?" Kovu asked.

"Uhhh…nowhere really. I ran away from China," Aia replied.

Krys sat down at the long dinning table. Her parents were eating quietly. Krys sighed. Tomorrow would be her first day of school and she was becoming nervous. Of course she would take Morfilleon with her but she wasn't sure she would be able to make friends. In Japan she went to a public school and had to wear a sailor outift. (Aia: You know what I mean.) Now, she would be going to a privte academy with spiffy uniforms. She had already packed everything. She sighed heavily. She would have to go to Greece for the year and would only see her parents on holidays.

Aia: I don't feel like babbling some more. I'll end the chapter here.

Krys: sighs Why do I have to go to Greece?

Aia: Want to meet Enrique, Oliver, Johnny and Robert? You're going.

Krys: Fine…


	5. chapter5

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 5

Acquaintances

Aia: Now I'm really having fun with this story. We're also going to have references to here from 'Something Called Love'.

Krys had to wake up early to catch her plane. It took a few hours to get from London to Athens in Greece. She got off the plane and looked for the limo that was to take to school. She spotted the vehicule and climbed in. The drive to the academy took a couple of hours. Even from a few miles, the building and it's grounds were visible. The place was huge. The limo drove through the gateway. To Krys's half surprise, other students arrived by limo as well. Krys got out of the car, her suitcases were take care of by one of the attendants. Through the crowd, she made her way to one of the supervisors.

"Um…excuse me," she said in a small voice. The supervisor looked down at her.

"Yes, can I help you with anything?" the woman asked.

"Well, I just got here and I don't know where I need to go," Krys replied.

"Can you give you me your name please?"

"Krys Clearwater." The supervisor looked through her clipboard. She gave Krys the papers describing her courses and a map of the school's levels. She was also given her dorm number. Krys walked to the main entrance. While walking, she saw a blond hair boy with a group of girls. He was smiling and talking up a storm. The girls were obviously impressed by his chatter. 'Flirt,' Krys thought to herself before entering the academy. She immediately went to her dorm. Her luggage was already there. Krys stayed in her room, she wasn't in a mood to socialize.

Aia woke up alone. She looked around Kovu's room and noticed he was on the floor. 'I did take his bed,' Aia thought climbing out of the bed. She yawned and cuddled with Kovu on the floor. He felt something warm on him and woke up. He saw Aia fast asleep beside him and smiled. He got up sleepily and decided to go take a shower. Today his mom was at work so the three of them were alone for a couple of hours. Kovu left and met Kiara on the way. She was bringing Aia some breakfast. Aia looked at Kiara and noticed the food in her hands.

"Yay! Food!" Aia squealed. She wolfed down the breakfast in a matter of minutes. Kiara stared at her surprised.

"Guess you're really hungry. When was the last time you ate?" she asked Aia.

"About two days," replied Aia, downing a glass of milk. She realized she had to use the bathroom.

"Uhhh…where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Down the hall to your left," Kiara said. Aia walked down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. Kovu was coming out of the shower when Aia walked in. She screamed and ran out, Kovu's face went red. Kiara heard the scream and went to go check it out. Aia was leaning against the bathroom door, face beet red.

"Uhhh…" Kiara said staring at her. Aia held her knees and was rocking back and forth. Kovu opened the door, causing Aia to fall on her back and look up at him.

"I'm so sorry," she said getting up.

"It's okay. You're just lucky my mom isn't home," Kovu said. Aia sighed and quickly ran into the bathroom. She came out a couple of minutes later and slowly went back to Kovu's room. He had just finished his own breakfast.

"So Aia, why did you come to Japan? Don't you have any relatives around here?" Kiara asked. Aia sighed. She was going to have to tell them eventually.

"Well, where I lived in China, we beybladed a lot. M grandfather decided that it was time for us to get our bitbeasts…"

"Bitbeasts?" Kiara asked confused.

"Here, I'll show you," Aia said taking her bag and found her beyblade. She pointed to the bitbeast in the middle.

"It's these spirits that help power up beyblades. Each of them have different attacks," Aia said.

"Oh."

"Anyways, we had gotten our bitbeasts. I got Ashita, the cheetah but my friend had gotten one of the special bitbeasts. I was jealous because I thought I deserved it. My friend loved the bitbeast more than anything but I decided to take it and prove to my grandfather that I deserved it. Well, my friend caught me and he took back the bitbeast. He didn't say anything or even look at me. I didn't want to stay there so I left," Aia said, skipping the part that 'this friend' had confessed his love to her…sort of. Kiara stared at her.

"How did you get to Japan?" Kovu asked.

"I snuck onto a plane," Aia said.

"Do you have family in China that you left?" Kiara asked.

"My parents, my grandparents and my brother," Aia said on the verge of tears. She was trying hard not to cry. Kovu caught the glimpse of tears. He wrapped his arms around her, surprising her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"How old are you anyways? Kiara asked curious.

"10, you?"

"I'm 10 too," Kiara replied.

"I'm 13," Kovu said letting go of Aia.

"Why can't you ask your mom if I could stay here?" Aia asked.

"Trust me. You'd be out of here in a flash if our mom knew you were here," Kovu said grimly. Aia looked confused but then she noticed that both of them had bruises on their faces and arms. Kiara noticed her glance. She quickly covered her arms.

"Our mom doesn't really care about us," Kiara said. Kovu glanced at the ground. Aia felt bad for them. She understood the pain they were going through.

Krys sat in her dorm. She looked over the subjects she had that day. She picked up her bag and left the room. The school was very big but after wandering around yesterday, she basically knew where everything was. Her first class was English so she went up to the third floor. She sat down at the back and popped open her laptop. A boy with greenish hair walked into the room. He sat down in front of Krys and opened his laptop as well. The same blond boy Krys saw a couple of days ago walked in. He looked around and smiled when he saw an empty space beside Krys. Krys rolled her eyes but allowed him to sit beside her.

"My name's Enrique, what's yours?" he asked.

"Krys." The boy with green hair turned around.

"Are you Krys Clearwater?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are…"

"Oliver and let me just say that it is an honor…"

"Honor?" Krys asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your father designed the lastest beyblade right?"

"Yeah, so? Just treat me like any other person. Please," Krys said sighing. Enrique laughed. A boy with brown spiky hair walked in followed by a boy with purple hair. They sat close to the window.

"Whata re they doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Their parents wanted them to go to the best school in Europe, meaning here," Enrique explained leaning his head on his hand.

"Who are they?" Krys asked.

"Johnny and Robert. Robert is well-mannered but Johnny is just plain annoying," Oliver said.

"He thinks he's all that," Enrique said. Krys laughed at this remark. The teacher came in and told them what to do. It turned out that Enrique, Oliver and Johnny were in all of Krys's classes. Robert had taken some other classes but he did have English, French, Latin and apparently Greek with her.

Aia: I really like the Krys parts. It's really interesting…lol. Anyways, enjoy and please review!


	6. chapter6

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 6

A Way to Pass the Time

Aia: sighs I wish Krys would hurry up with the typing. I'm doing all the work right now. I write the chapters and Krys types them up!

Krys: Shut up! I do have a lot of homework you know.

Aia: You could at least try and type them instead of trying to work on multiple fanfics at once.

Krys: Hehe…oops…

The next few weeks went smooth for Krys. Enrique tried many times to flirt with her but failed miserably at each attempt. Oliver and Krys had become good friends. She also became acquainted with Johnny and Robert.

Krys sat boredly in English class. Her teacher asked them to look up some information on the internet for their projects. Her laptop sat open on her desk but she didn't feel like working. She got the bright idea to start a forum. She e-mailed it to Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert. They joined immediately and browsed through the forum. The teacher passed by to look at the work they were doing and how far they progressed. All five of them immediately opened their other window and pretended like nothing was going on.

As soon as the teacher left they opened the window to the site. The site was called Moon's Shadow and the site address was  . (Aia: Lol. Sadly this is our real site if you guys want to check it out. I'm aia and Krys is Freya. Don't forget to introduce yourself in the Newbie Area if you register) Krys used the name Freya, Enrique used theMan, Oliver used Paris, Johnny used toughguy and Robert used Griffin. They were on the Off Topic section and their convo went something like this:

Freya: Welcome to my site! Have fun on this thread!

theMan: Hey Freya! Want to go out with me?

Paris: Oh, you're subtle! Why don't you leave her alone?  
Freya: TheMan, I told you I'm not going out with you!

toughguy: You guys are weird and why aren't you doing you english work?

Freya: Because it's boring! Hold on, I'll post a picture of our teacher. (picture posted)

The three boys burst out laughing. The teacher walked over to investigate. They all immediately opened the other window. Eventually the teacher walked off again.

Freya: You guys didn't have to laugh so loud. You almost got us caught.

Paris: snickers Sorry, it was just too funny.

Griffin: You do know this is a bad idea.

theMan: So what? It's fun!

Griffin: We didn't come to this school to have fun.

theMan: Party pooper!

toughguy: I already finished the assignment.

Freya: Shut up!

Paris: Yeah, what she said.

toughguy: Oh, just thought I'd tell you that the teacher's coming back.

theMan: St.

Luckily he bell rang at that very moment so everyone left in a hurry. They couldn't continue their convo til after gym class.

Aia spent the next few weeks hiding in Kovu's room. Kiara's room was way too close to their mom's room and the living room. Aia had also found out that Kovu and Kiara's mother wasn't exactly the motherly person you'd expect her to be. She couldn't care less if her children were alive or dead. Aia sat quietly on Kovu's bed waiting for them to finish supper. She heard screams coming from the kitchen and she heard a bottle smash. Kovu and Kiara ran into the room with cut across their face. They urged Aia to climb out of the window and stay hidden. Aia did as she was told just as their mom burst into the room. Aia huddled under the window sill out of sight.

"Where is she!" their mother asked, her temper rising.

"Mom, I told you there is no one here!" Kovu yelled. His mother smacked him across the face knocking him to the ground. Kiara cried as their mother tore the room apart.

"I know you were hiding a girl from me!" their mother shouted. She breathed heavily and decided to give up her search. "If I ever find her, she'll be sorry," their mother hissed and slammed the door on her way out. Kovu leaned against his bed and sighed. Aia timidly climbed back into the room.

"Are you guys okay?" she whispered looking at the gash on Kiara's arm.

"It's nothing," Kiara said covering her arm. Aia began to cry silently. Kovu looked at her surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's all my fault that this happened to you," she whispered.

"No, it isn't," Kovu said.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't here, your mother wouldn't have done this to you."

"She'd have done it anyways, for some other stupid reason," Kiara said grimly. They heard Kiara's mother snoring loudly on the couch.

"That's it," Kovu said getting up. Aia and Kiara looked at him. "We're leaving, right now."

"No, we can't," Kiara said.

"Do you honestly want to stay here?" Kovu asked. Kiara looked at the cut on her arm.

"Let's go." Kovu and Kiara packed what little things they did have and snuck out of the window. Aia followed quietly behind them.

"Where are we going to go?" Aia asked.

" I don't know," Kovu said. "But anywhere is better than there." That night the three of them slept in an ally way, curled against the cold. In the morning they found some elderly people staring at them.

"Are you three lost?" asked an old man.

"Uhhh…no, not really," Kovu replied getting up.

"Would you like me to call your folks?" the old man asked.

"No, it's okay…we don't really have parents. I have a grandmother in China though. Could you let me call her?" Aia asked.

"China eh? I guess we could let you make that call. In the mean time, why don't you kids come to our house so you can warm up and get some food," an old lady offered. She noticed the bruises on Kovu and Kiara. "And we'll those cuts cleaned up too."

Aia: I was in a depressing mood and I had no clue how me and Kiara were going to end up living together at the age of 15. Oh well, hope you enjoyed ths chapter and please review!

Krys: Bye bye for now.

Kiara: sniffles It was so sad…


	7. chapter7

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 7

Yes

Aia: Argh…so tired…I just had gym class and I haven't eaten all day…Argh… Krys: We'll just let her sleep… 

Kiara: Yeah, well, actually she is writing this right now you know.

"Aia? Is that you?" asked a raspy yet kind voice.

"Yes, it's me gramma," Aia sighed into the phone.

"Where are you calling from? We are all so worried about you."

"I'm in Japan. Look, gramma, don't tell anyone where I am. Just them I'm safe and not to worry about me," Aia said.

"Why honey?"  
"Please gramma!"

"Okay, but I want to come over there to make sure everything's alright."

"Uhhh…" Aia looked around the little dusty room. She looked at Kovu and Kiara staring at her. She sighed. "Sure."

"Oh that's wonderful! I was so worried about you. I'll be coming over there in a few days. Wait for me at the airport?" After a few more minutes of talking, Aia hung up and looked at Kovu and Kiara.

"She's going to take me back once she gets here. I know she will," Aia said grimly. Kiara stared at her in pity.

"Is what you did that bad?"

"Well, sort of but I really just don't want to leave you two," Aia said sitting between them. Kiara hugged her.

"Are you sure?" Kovu asked.

"Yes," Aia answered determinedly. She rubber her eyes sleepily. The old woman walked in and handed them some tea and cookies.

"I bet you three are hungry," she said smiling warmly.

"Thank you," the three of them said, bowing in respect. The old man walked in as well.

"You know," he began, "I have been needing help at the shop downstairs. How would you three like to live here awhile and help me out?"

"That would be great!" kovu said happily. Aia and Kiara nodded their agreement.

"We would love that," they said. The old man clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Perfect," he said, "We'll start tomorrow."

Rei sat quietly on his bed, he stared at Drigger on his nightstand. Aia's grandmother walked into the room looking at Rei.

"Rei," she began, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It was more than Aia's decision to leave…Don't worry though. She's safe."

"How do you know?" Rei asked.

"I talked to her before…"

"Really? Where is she?"

"I don't know. Look Rei, I have a feeling that you'll see her again but in the mean time, why don't you go and practice some more." Rei looked at her with an odd expression but picked up Drigger and walked outside. Aia's grandmother went back to her house to start packing.

'I know I can make this shot,' Kai thought as he launched his blade. It hit the boulder in front of him and smashed it. Dranzer flew back to his hand. The corners of Kai's mouth curled up in a smile.

"Hey Kai!" came a voice from behind him.

"What do you want Tala?" Kai asked annoyed.

"Voltaire is looking for you." Kai grunted.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Kai?" said Voltaire in the same husky voice. Kai rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked testily.

"Did you get rid of that bitch?' Voltaire asked. Kai nodded and turned around, ready to launch his blade again. Voltaire walked off with Tala following behind.

"Why does he have to control every part of my life?" Kai asked himself. He pulled the ripcord.

Tyson slowly walked through an empty park. No kids playing today. He saw a boy his age with orange hair sitting alone on the swings, looking forlorn.

"Hi," Tyson said cheerfully. The boy looked up at him surprised. "What's wrong?" Tyson asked tilting his head to one side.

"No one wants to be my friend because I always beat them at beyblading," the boy said sadly.

"I'll be your friend…"

Krys sighed. It was late at night and she was waiting for Enrique to reply to one of her messages on MS (aka: Moon's Shadow). On the homepage she noticed a new member had joined. His name was nekojin. Krys decided to send him a private message (pm) so she could have someone to talk to. He 'pm'ed her back. She laughed at his reply. Checking the clock, she noticed it was time for her to go to bed. She sighed and reluctantly said good bye to her new friend.

The next morning was quiet. The clock on Krys's dresser said 7:47am. She had a few minutes to kill. She quickly checked her mail on MS, nekojin had replied. Reading his pm, she burst out laughing. Krys replied to the pm and went to see who was online. Both nekojin and theMan were on at the moment. Krys easily found them in the Off-Topic section.

Freya: Hey guys. What are you doing here so early?

nekojin: Hi Freya. I live in Asia so it's not as early as you think.

Freya: Oh, that would explain a lot.

theMan: I just woke up a few minutes ago like you Freya. pause…Can you please go out with me! Please!

nekojin: What the--? Why can't you leav her alone?

Freya: smacks forhead This is never going to end. silence, gritting teeth Okay. Fine. I'll go out with you.

nekojin: WHA!

theMan: Alright!

Freya: sighs theMan, we have classes soon. We'd better get going…Cya nekojin.

theMan: whistling happily Chiao! Toodles!

Enrique and Krys quickly logged off and got ready for their Greek class. Krys made a point to take her time, this was going to be a handful. When she got to class, Enrique was already there.

"Krys!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged her, causing several other students to stare. Krys stiffened. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. Just then Oliver came into the class.

"Hey you two—Enrique…why are you hugging Krys?" Oliver asked quirking an eyebrow. Enrique beamed and Krys remained silent, "…check the forum when you have the chance," a moment's pause, "You can let go of me you know," she muttered. Enrique kept holding her. In the mean time Oliver quickly went through the threads on his laptop. Once he read what they wrote, he turned to Krys and Enrique, incredulous.

"Poor you…" Oliver said to Krys.

"Sad, isn't it?" she asked. "Okay! You can let go of me now!" she yelled pushing Enrique away. Some kids turned around to the source of the shouting. Krys flushed with embarrassment.

"What's happening here?" Johnny asked, popping out of nowhere.

"I'm going out with Krys!" Enrique said, announcing the supposed 'wonderful' news.

"Huh?" Johnny blanched. Oliver pointed to the lit computer screen. Johnny leant forward and scanned the convo quickly. "How could you?" he asked Krys.

"Hey! He was annoying me!" she retorted.

"See! Persistance always prevails!" Enrique declared with enthusiasm. Krys sighed and sat in her seat. A few minutes later the teacher came in and the class began.

Krys: There we go. Chapter 7 done. Now, chapter 8! gets out pencil and paper

Aia: As you can see, Krys is taking over the story right now. I'm tired of writing at the moment.

Krys: writing

Aia: Look, I know you're determined but try typing up some more chapters!

Krys: But…but…

Aia: Ah nevermind, don't forget to review pplz!


	8. chapter8

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 8

Changes and Constants

Krys: Sorry but right now I'm the boss of this story. Meaning, I don't feel like writing and author's note. That's Aia's specialty. Hope you don't mind.

A few months since Kiara and Kovu had left their home with Aia and worked in the elder's shop. For once in their lives, things were going right. The three of them were paid minimum wage, worked 5 days a week and didn't have to pay room and board.

Krys sat on her bed, looking out the window. Her thoughts recollected the happenings of the past few months. She and Enrique were still going out. The situation didn't bug her as much as it used to. Probably because she had fallen for Enrique's charm. As much as Krys tried to deny it, she actually felt something for the blond-haired flirt.

There was a light knock on the door. 'It's probably him,' Krys thought getting up and opening the door. Before her stood Enrique. She gave him the usual hug and let him enter her room. He sat on the bed, Krys followed suit. She rested her head on Enrique's shoulder, her head pounding in her chest. What was she to say? How was she to tell him?

"Um…I…Enrique…I-I…l--" Krys began but stopped when she felt a hand on her cheek. She stared in his brilliant blue eyes.

"You love me? Is that it?" he asked in a low, serious voice.

"…yes…" she replied in barely a whisper. "But how did you now?" Enrique smirked at her question.

"I can read the indications you give off," he said and closed the distance between them.

Aia sat in the airport waiting for her grandmother to arrive. They had decided mto meet every two months, this would be their second meeting.

"Aia?" asked an all too familiar voice. Aia turned around to face her grandmother.

"Gramma!" she exclaimed happily, running into the older woman's embrace. The woman smiled at her granddaughter.

"I don't know why I worry about you. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself. How are Kovu and Kiara?" she asked Aia with a hint of amusement.

"They're doing great! The people who look after us are very kind," Aia said reassuringly.

"That's good. You know everyone is worried about you."

"I know," Aia sighed. She led her grandmother to where the old lady, known as Mrs. Miori lived. Kovu and Kiara were waiting patiently beside her. Aia's grandmother hugged the two of them and they made their way back to the shop.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to see your grandfather?" Aia's gramma asked.

"I already told you Gramma, you know I can't face him again. Not after what I've done," Aia said sadly.

"I know honey," Aia's grandmother said wrapping her arms around her. Gramma left two days after. Aia sat on her bed sadly. Kovu was walking by and heard soft crying from within the room.

"Aia?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Kovu asked. Aia held up a picture of a young couple holding two babies.

"They're my parents…they dies a couple of years ago. Leaving everyone else I loved…I can't take it!" Aia said, tears welling up in her eyes. Kovu watched her cry. He tries to fight back impulses. He sat down beside her, looking at her sadly. Out of nowhere he wrapped his arms around her. Aia immediately stopped crying and returned the embrace.

Aia: Short chapter and yeah, I'm back…I left it like this cause I found this made a good ending.


	9. Chapter 9

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 9

Christmas Events

Aia: Hello, it's me. This story is going to go a lot faster than before so be warned. We will be skipping some things and we will be at the five year mark soon.

A month had passed and Kiara and Kovu couldn't be happier. Christmas was upon them. Kiara and Kovu ran to the little tree in the living room. Aia heard them running and decided that she should get up too. Mr. and Mrs. Miori came out to greet them.

"Merry Christmas," they said.

"Merry Christmas."

They unwrapped their presents eagerly. Later on they sat down by the warm glow of the fire, content with their day. The house was decorated with all kinds of Christmas stuff. There was even mistletoe hanging so one had to watch where they went. Aia got up to go to her bedroom to get something. Kiara followed her.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Kiara exclaimed. Aia smiled at her.

"What?" Kiara asked puzzled.

"It's just that…when Christmas came around in China, I never felt…Christmasy, just plain…I'm just confusing you. Never mind," Aia said shaking her head.

"No, I understand," Kiara said. They sat in Aia's room, talking for a while. Kiara had a candy cane and when the sugar kicked in…well…you know how Kiara's like…

"Wanna go play outside?" Aia asked a little more than worried.

"Sure!" Kiara exclaimed. Aia and Kiara bundled themselves up. They went down stairs to the shop to tell Mrs. Miori where they were going. The park wasn't far away and there was lots to do even with snow on the ground. Kiara made a snowball and hit Aia squarely in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Aia laughed as she threw one back. The two decided to have a snowball fight and built forts for themselves. Kiara was ducking so as not to get hit when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw the boys who used to pick on her.

"Hey, look, it's the little poor girl," they snarled as they grabbed Kiara's hat.

"Did you find this?"

"No, it's mine. Now give it back!" Kiara yelled, trying to get the hat that was held up too high for her to reach.

"Awwwww…what's the matter? The wittle baby too short?" said one of the boys in a mocking baby tone. Out of nowhere, Aia came and kicked one of the dudes. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. Aia was in an offensive stance, ready to take anyone on.

"Anyone else want a piece of me?" she asked. One of the boys attempted to punch her but she blocked it with her hand. She tightened her grip on the boys fist causing him to yell out in pain. She let go and the boys took off.

"Aia! You're bleeding!" exclaimed Kiara looking at Aia's face. Blood dripped down her forehead. Aia touched the wound lightly.

"It's nothing," she said. Kiara stared at her amazed.

"You're my hero!" she exclaimed flinging her arms around Aia. Aia gasped in surprise.

"I didn't do anything special," she said.

"Yes you did!"

"Here, your hat," Aia said picking up the hat and heading back to the house. Kiara followed her eagerly.

Krys had invited Enrique and Oliver over to her house for Christmas vacation. It took a lot of convincing on her part but her father finally gave in. Krys had to go wash up for dinner. She took out the dress that her mother had picked out for her. It was nice as far as dresses went, there was just one problem…Krys _hated_ dresses. Shirts with long backs: fine, long skirts: those are okay too, dresses: hell no. But there wasn't much that Krys could do about it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, the dress did look good on her, didn't change the fact that she hated them though.

"I hated dresses…" Krys said muttering to herself. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Krys?" came Enrique's voice. Krys opened the door but he just stood there shocked.

"It's just for a little while that I have to wear this!" Krys exclaimed extremely annoyed. Things like this always made her short-tempered. But Enrique had figured that out a while ago.

"No, it's just that you look really great," Enrique said, causing her to blush.

"Are you going to come in before someone sees you?" Krys asked tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed.

"Sorry." Enrique walked into her room and she closed the door quickly. Enrique walked to her bed and sat on it. She went to her desk. On her desk there was a mirror and she used it to tie up her hair in two buns, decorated with holly. It wasn't easy but she managed. Enrique watched her fascinated. Krys noticed him through her mirror.

"You know, that's very distracting," she said, stopping what she was doing to turn around and look at him. Enrique shook his head.

"Sorry, it's nothing."

"No, really, what?" Krys asked sitting beside him.

"It's just that…you're so beautiful," Enrique said leaning towards Krys. She leaned back a bit, a little surprised but didn't refuse the kiss.

Kiara and Aia walked in slowly to make sure that no one was around. They snuck into the bathroom so they could clean Aia's cut and try to hide it. Kovu popped his head in to see what was going on.

"Aia? You're bleeding!" Kovu exclaimed.

"No, no! I'm fine! Really!" Aia said backing up a bit. Kiara cleaned up the rest of the blood and put a bandaid on the cut. Then she tired to fix Aia's hair to cover it up. Christmas dinner was ready and Aia was finding it hard to cover her bandage up. Fortunately Mr. and Mrs. Miori didn't notice. After dessert, Aia went to her room to relax. She heard a light knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Kovu. Got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," said Aia sitting up. Kovu came in and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you forehead's okay?" Kovu asked nervously. Aia loked at him confused.

"Yes?" Kovu stared at the ground. He was about to leave when Aia stopped him.

"Are you alright, Kovu?" Aia asked a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" Kovu said smiling. He sighed when he noticed some mistletoe hanging above them. Aia stepped back a bit when she realized the direction of his gaze. But Kovu pulled her gently back and kissed her lips. Aia was surprised but then she gave into his embrace.

Krys's father stared at Enrique throughout the whole dinner, making the poor blond nervous. After dinner, Krys's father confronted his daughter with his opinion.

"Why couldn't you have picked the other guy?" her father asked. Krys was about to yell but remembered just in time that the walls weren't sound proof…sadly.

"What! So now you're dictating my relationships?" Krys asked, arms folded and trying her best to keep her temper as even as possible. It didn't help that she was still in her dress.

"No, no. It's not like that. I know Enrique's type, he's a flirt--"

"Like I haven't figured that out yet…" Mr. Clearwater decided to let that remark slide and continued with his little lecture.

"It's just that I don't want you to get hurt." He was choosing his word carefully. His daughter was like a walking time bomb, no one knew when she would explode. He was spared the explosion but not it's aftermath. Krys spoke but with a hint of authority that was uncomon for your average ten year old.

"Look father, Enrique is my choice at the moment and you'll just have to find a way to deal with it. You can scold and punish me all you want, but you won't get anywhere. No one can change how I feel except for myself. If I feel I need help, rest assured that I'll ask," Krys turned to leave. "By the way, Oliver and I are just really good friends at the moment. It doesn't go beyond that for now."

"Why did you say 'for now'?" her father asked. Krys gave him one of her all-knowing smiles that had the power to make anyone feel dimwitted.

"Seeing into the future is not one of my abilites." Then she left the room. Coming out she saw Enrique waiting for her, he was his best to look innocent of spying on conversations. It didn't work too well.

"Hello," she said in a slightly snappy tone. Although she felt a little calmer, she wasn't calm enough it converse with someone politely just yet. The fact that she knew that Enrique had heard her and her father wasn't exactly helping.

"Umm…I heard a little bit of what you two were talking about…"

"You were eavesdropping on us?" she asked quietly. Enrique took a step back, surprised by the amount of venom in her voice.

"Krys…take it easy. I only heard your little lecture. Thanks for taking my side," he said flashing and irrestible smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry when I turned on you a moment ago," she mumbled.

"Think nothing of it. Anyways, let me guess, I had to go through a parent test and I failed?" Enrique asked. Krys gave a small laugh at his joke.

"My mother doesn't really care. She's just happy I'm in a relationship. Father is the one who's picky. I hate it. First the move, then the school in Greece and finally, I can't go out with a guy without there being problems! It's my life!" At the end of her rant, Krys punched the wall really hard. She ignored the pain. Her anger provided the healing balm. Enrique looked at her really concerned. He was about to say something but Krys sighed deeply. She had managed to calm herself down. Enrique wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head. Already he felt Krys relaxing in his arms.

"So, do you want to go on Moon's Shadow and talk with some people?"

"Sure, why not," Krys said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Aia: Hello again. I like this chappie! - Kovu is so cute. I imagine him like Hiro! Lol. Anyways, wait for chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 10

Holiday Fun

Aia: We're working hard! Ideas are flowing through my head! Yay!

Krys: Yay!

Kiara: Please don't tell me they have something to do with my brother.

Aia: Maybe… nervous laugh

Neko-jin was online when Enrique and Krys logged in. They began talking about their Christmas.

Freya: Hey Neko-jin. Merry Christmas!

Neko-jin: Merry Christmas. Anything interesting happen today?

Freya: theMan and Paris came to my house for Christmas vacation.

Neko-jin: Cool. Nothing really happened here. China doesn't really celebrate Christmas all too much.

theMan: I see…

Freya: Have you heard about that girl that left?

Neko-jin: Nope. I hope she's okay though.

Freya: I'm sure she's fine.

Neko-jin: Her grandmother goes and sees her every two months but I'm not allowed to go.

Paris: That sucks.

theMan: When did you get here?

Paris: I'm like right outside of Freya's room.

Enrique heard a knock on a door and he opened it. Oliver smiled back at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Well,…I don't know…" Enrique said in mock thinking.

"Enrique! Let him in!" Krys yelled. Enrique laughed and opened the door wider to let Oliver in. Oliver walked over to sit on Krys's bed.

theMan: You know that this is my time with Freya.

Freya: You know I invited Paris to my house too.

Paris: Yeah!

Enrique glared at Oliver. Oliver smiled back at him and waved.

theMan: I hate you.

Paris: Oh that hurt so much! I'm crushed! holds chest in exaggerated agony 

theMan: Haha. Very funny.

Neko-jin: Okay?

Freya: Don't ask. It's a habit of theirs to constantly fight.

toughguy: Hey guys, having fun?

Freya: They're fighting…again.

Griffin: You know, you guys get really annoying with the fighting routine.

theMan: What's your point?

Griffin: sighs So pathetic…

toughguy: Have a good Christmas?

Freya: Yep!

theMan: Had loads of fun. 

Paris: snickers Yeah, making out with Freya.

Enrique and Krys glared at Oliver. Enrique puched Oliver in the arm and Krys lightly slapped Oliver across the head.

"Ow," said Oliver holding his head and arm.

"You were asking for it that time," Krys said.

Freya: Lay off Paris… thinking …That is…unless you're jealous… raises eyebrow

"Krys! That was so uncalled for!" retorted Oliver. Krys giggled uncontrollably, Enrique just stuck with glaring. Little did any of them know how true that statement was.

theMan: That's what you get. laughs

Neko-jin: Making out!

Freya: theMan and I are going out but Paris's claim isn't true.

theMan: snickers She's mine!

Freya: Shut up you!

Griffin: sighs So, so pathetic…

toughguy: I got to go. See y'all later.

Freya: Okay.Bye!

theMan: Bye.

Paris: Bye.

Griffin: See you all later.

Krys looked around the room. Her gaze landed on Enrique, he ws reading the screen. Krys smiled to herself.

Aia sat quietly on her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It kept on replaying in her head. She touched her lips gently, blushing very hard. Kiara walked into the room. She stared at Aia's flushed face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Aia said getting up from the bed and changing into her pj's. Kiara left to let Aia change in peace. Aia stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't see anything interesting about herself. Why would Kovu do that? Was he trying to confuse her or did he really like her? Aia finished changing and went into the living room to watch some t.v. Her beyblade lay on the nightstand beside the couch. She stared at it for a while before deciding to pracrice in her bedroom. It had been a while since she had beybladed. Kiara came into the room and watched Aia's beyblade spin around in the dish. She looked really depressed. Kovu came into the room.

"Kiara…" Kiara turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I went back to our house before. Mom was asleep so I snuck into her room. Here, I brought this back for you," Kovu held out Kiara's beyblade. Kiara's eyes widened. She took the beyblade from Kovu's hand.

"Thank you!"Kiara squealed hugging Kovu and knocking him to the ground. Kovu laughed.

"You're welcome." Kiara set up her blade to battle against Aia. Of course, Aia had the advantage. Her beyblade beat Kiara's eassily. But Kiara wanted to go again. They kept on going late into the night.

Aia: Awwww…how cute. Anyways, please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Yesterday Come and Gone

Chapter 11

Two Years Gone by

Aia: Okay, sorry people But I really don't like writing these notes and most of you don't really read them so there.

The years passed quickly and before long two years had gone by. Kiara and Aia were now twelve and Kovu was fifteen. Their lives were still as happy as ever. Aia and Kiara werer in the back of the shop, beyblading as always. As usual, Aia was better than Kiara but Kiara was get considerably better.

"Ashita! Hyper speed!" Aia yelled. Her beyblade accelerated until it was impossible to see.

"Damn! You know that I don't have a chance!" Kiara said. She tried hard to concentrate on Aia's blade but it didn't work. Aia beat her easily. Kovu came into the room carrying some sandwiches and juice on a tray.

"You two still at it again?" Kovu asked putting the tray down. He took out his blade from his pocket and shot I into the dish. It knocked both Kiara's and Aia's blades out of the dish.

"Hey! No fair!" Aia yelled. Kovu simply smiled. Kiara rolled her eyes and picked up her blade.

"Don't forget that the beyblade tournament is on later," Kovu said leaving.

"Holy crap! I forgot!" Aia yelled checking the time. She grabbed her sandwich and raced upstairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kiara yelled after her. The two of them sat in front of the t.v., waiting for it to start. It was an exciting tournament. The bladers were really good too. Aia liked the blader named Max. She really liked his defensive style. It was the match between Max and Kai. Kai came onstage…

"Oh my god!" Kiara yelled. "He's so hot! I love him!" Kiara shook Aia violently. When Max lost, Kiara screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Go Kai, go Kai, go Kai!" she chanted. Aia, sitting beside her, was going deaf. It was Rei and Tyson's match and Aia froze.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked. Aia felt like there was a hole in her stomach. She gulped and stared at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Kiara repeated.

"That's…that's Rei. Rei from my village," Aia stammered.

"Him. That's the dude you ran away from…he looks nice," Kiara said smiling. Aia just stared at the screen.

"Awww, cheer up Aia," Kiara said. Aia looked at her and smiled.

"I know. This tournament is in Japan right? Want to try and sneak in?" Aia asked.

Kiara stared at her, a smiled growing on her face.

"Can I see Kai?" she asked. Aia took a deep breath of frustration.

"Yes," she sighed. The two of them went outside and grabbed their bikes. The place wasn't hard to find, it was hard to get in. Once they had managed to sneak in, they stood up above the last row, looking down. Aia saw that Rei had forfeitted.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Aia asked Kiara. Kiara shrugged. (Aia: If you haven't figured it out yet, this is the same tournament as we saw in the first season of beyblade.) The last match was between Kai and Tyson. Kiara screamed extremely loud. Kai looked up at her for a minute before he continued walking towards the dish. The match was intense and it ended in a tie. Kiara looked at Aia disappointedly. An old man stepped out and explained to them that they were going to be a team. Aia looked at Kiara. 'Rei must have known that there was no point for him to fight,' Aia thought to herself.

"I'm going to watch every match!" Kiara exclaimed loudly, receiving a couple of 'sssh's'. Unfortunately, a couple of guards spotted them and chased them outside. They grabbed their bikes quickly and rode home.

Krys sighed loudly. Life at school wasn't much fun any more. Enrique, Oliver, Johnny and Robert all left to go to a tournament. Krys was invited to be part of the team because of her skill in beyblading. But her dear father had told her to focus on her studies. She looked at her laptop boredly and noticed that she had gotten mail. She opened it and saw that it was from Oliver. She smiled and started daydreaming a bit. She remembered when Oliver had first confronted her with how he felt.

Flashback

Enrique had just broken up with Krys because of his flirty habits. He didn't want to hurt Krys but he made sure she understood that he still cared about her. Krys sat in the doorway of her balcony door. Taking in the sceenery of the vast school grounds. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. She had seen this coming but she didn't think it would be so painful. She heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened. It was Oliver.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Krys asked, wiping away her tears and any signs of pain. Oliver wasn't to be fooled.

"First, Enrique broke up with you and second, you're crying, as much as you try to hide it," Oliver said sitting down beside her on the floor.

"No, I'm fine. Honest," Krys said. Oliver smiled, he wasn't at all convinced.

"I think it's for the best. You know how Enrique is," he said with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Oliver watched the girl beside him for a little bit before turning his head. He bit his lip.

"You know…" he began but he got up to avoid continuing.

"What?" Krys asked.

"Uh…It's nothing," Oliver said avoiding Krys's eyes. She had a puzzled expression on her face. Oliver turned to look back at her, his mind was made up. He slowly walked back to her, not removing his gaze. He then knelt level with Krys's eyes. She leaned back, thoroughly confused.

"Krys…" Oliver said before touching her lips with his. Krys wanted that kiss more than anything but she pushed Oliver away gently.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of person. I just don't go out with someone after being dumped," she said. Oliver didn't really care.

"I love you Krys," Oliver whispered before kissing her again. Krys yielded to his kiss.

End of Flashback

Krys let out a long sigh. She really hated it, that Oliver was no longer there. With Enrique, it was forced but then she came to like him. With Oliver, it just seemed natural. She really wished that he was here. It was always like this, the moment things are finally working themselves out, something unexpected happens. Krys looked out the class window and at the sky longingly.

Aia: Awww…man, that's how I feel sometimes. It's so sad… sobs

Kiara: There, there…what's even sadder is that Kai and I aren't together!

Krys: Shut up you!

Kiara: You shut up!

Aia: Both of you shut up! runs fingers against temples You're giving me a headache. Anyways, hoped you liked that chapter and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 12

Some Changes…

Krys: Well, once again, I have taken over the story. Aia's at my house and we've locked ourselves in my room and we're writing like crazy. Enjoy! R&R please!

A week after Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert, Krys had returned to England. Her father specifically asked her to come home. Krys remembered quite clearly her

conversation with her father…

Flashback

The phone in Krys's room rang, she picked it up dejectedly.

"Hello?" she said in a dull voice.

"Hello Krys. What's wrong? You don't sound well," asked her father. Krys let out a sigh of annoyance. She did _not _need her father's meddling at the moment.All the same, the news was sure to please him.

"Enrique and I broke up…" she replied reluctantly. Her dad tried to sound sympathetic but failed.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear it," This remark cause his daughter to regain some of her old spark.

"Sorry? What do you mean you're sorry?" Krys asked heatedly.

"Okay, so I'm a little glad," he said.

"A little?" Krys asked raising an eyebrow at the reciever.

"Okay, a lot." Sometimes it really didn't pay to have an extrememly persceptive daughter. "Anything else I should be informed of?" he asked with a sigh. Krys genuinely smiled. He would not be expecting what was to come. She chuckled softly.

"…Oliver asked me out…and…I said yes…" she said and waited for a response. After a short silence she got one, there was a soft 'thud'. Krys assumed that her father had dropped the phone out of shock. She guessed right. In the background she heard her dad whoop happily. Someone picked up the receiver. It was her mother.

"Honey? Sorry…your father is just a little…happy…at the moment," Krys's mother said.

"Y-eah…" Krys trailed off. Her father came around after a few minutes, his tone serious.

"Krys, I want you to come back home. You'll continue your education here," he said, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay?"

"Excellent." And her dad hung up. Leaving Krys to stare at the phone in confusion. Without warning, her loneliness came back, washing over her. She went to sleep early.

End of Flashback

Now she was on a return flight to England.Within an hour or two, she was back home. Her father was waiting for her with a warm smile and open arms. Krys gave him a hug but couldn't help but feel a little suspicious that he had some alterior motive behind all of this.

"Now Krys, go inside and freshen up. Your luggage will be taken care of," he said ushering her inside. In the hall her mother was waiting for her.

"Oh Krys! I'm so glad you came back!" said the older woman giving her daughter a crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too mother…" Krys managed to say through squeezed lungs. Her mother realized this and let go, giving Krys a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home Krysie." Krys tried to stop the impulsive shudder at the nickname.

"Hey mother, do you know what father is doing?" As she expected, the answer was a vague one.

"Hmm, oh that. You'll be soon to find out. Now hurry up, run along," her mom said with a smile and a wave of her hand.

The very first day that Kiara had seen Kai, Aia immediately knew that this would be an obsession that would last for years. She had no proof but she firmly believed that Kai was something that Kiara would not give up on any time soon. Well, Aia received her proof the very next day after the tournament that had created the Bladebreakers. Aia was still recovering from the shock, the sudden change of Kiara's room. A few minutes ago Aia was calling Kiara down to have lunch. Mr. and Mrs. Miori and Kovu had gone grocery shopping so they had the house to themselves.

"Hey Kiara! Lunch is ready!" Aia yelled up the staircase. She heard a faint 'coming' and took that as answer enough. But after 15 minutes, Aia began to wonder what the hell Kiara was doing. So she decided to go upstairs to Kiara's room. Out of politeness, she knocked on the door.

"What is it?" came Kiara's voice.

"Hey, lunch has been ready since 15 minutes ago. Are you coming or not!" Aia asked exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be coming soon." Kiara's voice sounded way too calm and dreamy for Kiara to be in her normal state. Despite the protests from the other girl, Aia opened the door and just stopped moving. There was a stunned silence.

"Good God Kiara. What the hell did you do? Your room…it's…it's…" Aia whispered in a hushed voice.

"It's a Kai shrine!" And Kiara wasn't joking. Everything and litterally everything was Kai. There were posters, dolls, pillows, pictures, figurines, curtains, replicas of his clothes. EVERYTHING! KAI! Aia stood there for two more minutes, just trying to take the Kai-ness of it all. Then, in a quick movement, she walked out the room and shut the door. One could hear her feet thudding down the stairs and hear her muttering profanities under her breath.

Now Aia was sitting on the couch in the living room. She needed to get away from that room, she had resolved never to enter it…ever again. She heard Kiara coming down the stairs to eat her lunch.

"Aww, c'mon Aia. It's not as bad as you think," Kiara said pretending to be innocent. It didn't work.

"Kiara, that's an obsession! We should get you to see a doctor. By the way, where in the world did you get all that stuff within the past 24 hours?" Aia asked. She could not even begin to imagine how Kiara had gotten all that stuff moments after she'd seen the dude.

"Haha, well you see…Oh, I think that's Kovu!" Kiara said running off. The typical excuse to run away. But then again, Aia decided that she didn't want to know. She then turned on the t.v. to watch the live beyblade tournaments and in a few minutes, Kiara came in running, shouting Kai. 'These are going to be long years…' Aia thought to herself, smacking herself on the forehead.

It only took Krys half an hour to freshen up. Once prim and proper, she began to look for her father. After a minute or two, she found him in the entrance hall talking to who seemed to be a sixteen year old boy. Since she had not been seen yet, Krys decided to take a detour to the kitchen and grab something to drink. With drink in hand, she headed back in the general direction of the entrance hall. This time, her father noticed her.

"There you are Krys. Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet," her father said with a smile. Krys raised an eyebrow. She was liking this less and less. "Krys," her father began, positioning his daughter in front of him. He held her gently by the shoulders. "This young man here is an excellent blader. A real jack-of-all-trades. His name is Hiro. If you've been watching tournaments lately, he's Tyson's older brother. He's sixteen but like I said, he blades like a pro and is an excellent student." Krys was looking Hiro up and down, sizing him up. She had a look that showed she didn't really care. All the while she was drinking her Iced Tea. "Krys," said her father finally, "He is to be your mentor." At that, Krys choked on her drink. The news completely startling her. It took her a moment to get her breathing back to normal. Hiro couldn't help but smirk at her difficulty.

"Mentor?" Krys managed to croak.

"Yes, mentor. Someone who educates you. In this case it will be school and beyblading. Before long you should be able to participate in solo tournaments." Her father's tone left no room for arguing but she protested anyway.

"But, he's only sixteen! And what do I need a mentor for? Greek school was just fine. And I didn't want to go in solo tournaments! I wanted to go along with Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert!"

"Krys…" For once Mr. Clearwater glared at his daughter. Krys immediately understood that she had reached her limit and possibly have passed it. She let out an angry sigh and ran down random halls of that level, using any means to lose them as quickly as possible. Her father had predicted this behaviour because she heard his trailing voice.

"Your learning with Hiro begins tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning. Don't forget!" That last part had a false cheery note to it. This was too much. First the team, then Oliver, now this. What next! Hadn't she put up with enough? Obviously not.

Krys: Well, there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 13

Let the Training Begin

Krys: Hello, it's me again. I haven't written this chapter on paper, I'm directly typing it as ideas come to mind. Which is either laziness on my part or I'm getting smart. Whichever. So, enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review. We thrive on them!

Kiara: That sounds hypocritical coming from you…

Krys: Shut up!

Rei sat out on the balcony of his hotel room. Well, actually, it was his, Kai's, Max's and Tyson's room. Which was partly why he wanted to get out of there. As much as each of them had skill, it seemed impossible for Kai and Tyson to stay in one room quietly. As if to proove that Rei was right, he heard Tyson faintly scream in the room and then a soft 'thud'. Kai had just knocked him out. Rei let out a sigh, this wasn't really working. Mr. Dickinson had an eye for talent, certainly but not an eye for compatible team mates. Yeah, this wasn't working and it wouldn't any time soon.

Rei turned his thoughts away from the present dilema in the hotel room and just let his mind wander. His mind finally landed on Aia. All he really knew was that she lived in Japan but that wasn't enough to go on to find her. He didn't really hate her for what she did anymore but he didn't feel the same way towards her now. She was just a friend, nothing more. All he wanted to do was find her and have a serious discussion on what happened a couple of years ago. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon either. Rei decided to return into the now quiet room, excluding Tyson's snoring. Max told him that Kai had left to get some fresh air.

"Stupid Tyson…" muttered a very frustrated Kai under his breath. The idea of participating in tournaments appealed to the thirteen year old, just not the idea of having Tyson on his team. The elevator door opened and Kai walked in. He pressed floor 1 and the elevator went down. The hotel was of high class so not just anybody would be found there. That suited Kai just fine, it meant that he wouldn't have several dozen girls running after him. Kai obviously wasn't thinking as he walked outside into the busy streets of down-town Tokyo. Big mistake. The second he stepped foot outside of the hotel lobby a bunch of girls bombarded him. The last thing that he needed. Kai made a run for it.

Krys's father really wasn't joking about the whole mentor thing. At 9:00 in the morning, Hiro came into her room and woke a still sleeping Krys up.

"Krys, wake up, you have half an hour to get ready," he said. No response. Either she was doing it on purpose or this girl really liked to sleep. Hiro heaved a sigh. This was nothing more than he had expected. He leaned forward to shake her awake. It worked but he got slapped in the face as a consequence.

"Hmm…What is it?" mummbled Krys who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Eventually she saw who woke her. "Oh…you." Hiro was rubbing his cheek.

"Do you always do that?" he asked somewhat impressed. Krys raised an eyebrow.

"Always do what?"

"Whack someone when they try to wake you up."

"Oh that. Yeah. It's kind of automatic. I immediately do it without knowing," Krys replied. She looked at the clock and remembered what she had to do from now on. She groaned. She let her head fall onto the pillow. "More sleep…"

"No. You get up…now!" Hiro said yanking the pillow from beneath her head.

"Alright, alright. Zeesh," Krys muttered getting out of her warm blankets. Hiro took that as answer enough and left.

"We'll be doing beyblading in the morning so bring your beyblade," he said while leaving. Krys stared at his retreating figure. She then looked out the window at the huge tree. She'd get ready but she silently promised that she wouldn't make it easy to get her. Smiling with mischief, she changed into her clothes, took her beyblade, opened her window and climbed out. Once safely on the tree she closed the window. On her bed she had left a note: Catch me if you can. Signed Krys. She had decided to play a game of cat and mouse with her new 'teacher'. Then she climbed the tree to the highest level of her house. Sometimes it paid to live on huge estates.

Aia and Kiara had decided to go biking that day. The weather was great and they thought it would be good to spend the day outside. They were biking for a few minutes when Aia spoke.

"Isn't this great Kiara?" There was no answer. "Kiara?" Aia turned just in time to see Kiara riding in the direction of the shouts of many girls. Kiara added her voice to the shouts.

"Kai!"

"Oh god no," Aia muttered in disbelief. But sure enough, there was Kai, being chased by countless girls.

Kai still hadn't managed to lose the girls on his tail. And to think he was supposed to be all-powerful.

"Kai!" Hearing his name, he turned around in the direction of the voice. Only to see a crazy girl speeding towards him on her bike.

"Oh shit…" Kai muttered under his breath. This was not good. The girl easily passed the ones running and headed in a bee-line straight towards the thirteen year old blader. Kai dodged just in time but the girl grabbed his scarf. Causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He needed to get out of here fast. First, he's hounded by the fangirls from hell, he's nearly run over and now he's being strangled with his own scarf.

"Kiara! Get your butt over here! NOW!" yelled another girl on a bike. Kai gave of a sigh, she wasn't looking at him but at the girl nearly killing him. The second girl got off her bike, pulled off a couple of martial art moves to separate Kai from his strangler. She was pretty good, she held 'Kiara' with one arm but made it impossible for her to move. The girl turned to him.

"I'm really sorry about that. You'll have to excuse her…Kiara, get a move on!"

"Aia! But…but…but…" Kiara stammered, trying to cry her way out.

"No 'buts'. Get your bike. The last thing we need is you killing Kai." 'Aia' turned one last time to Kai. "Once again, I'm really sorry." Then she made sure Kiara got on her bike and constantly stayed behind her to make sure that Kiara didn't double back to make another attempt on strangling Kai. Crazy fangirls get extremely dangerous.

Kai said a mental 'thank you' and took some back allies to get back to the hotel. This time, it worked. He managed to lose his fans.

Hiro read the note on Krys's bed. "Catch me if you can." This girl really was a joker. He sighed, he admired Krys's spark. She obviously hated being restrained. But he still had to train her in beyblading and teach her subjects. And to do that, he had to find her first. Just at the moment, her father came in.

"Let me guess, she wants to play her famous game of cat and mouse?" the father asked, he'd been expecting this. Hiro nodded.

"But I'll probably be able to find her," Hiro said. He then walked to the window which Krys climbed out of. He opened it and climed out of it as well.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Clearwater asked. Hiro was already gone but he heard 'Following her.' Krys's father left the room. He had no doubt that Hiro would be able to find Krys.

While climbing the tree, Hiro tried to figure out where Krys could possibly be hiding. It took at least twenty minutes but he finally found her. Then it took another five to chase and catch Krys. He had her pinned to the ground. But she was still defiant.

"Took you long enough, I was getting extremely bored," she said mockingly. Hiro couldn't help but smile.

"We've wasted enough time, let's see how well you blade," he said getting up but still keeping his grip on her hands. Krys was indignant

"You don't have to hold my hands. I play by the rules. Besides, you can out-run me any day." Hiro let and saw that she still followed him. 'She only makes the beginning hard but after that she is cooperative.' They practiced outside because for once it wasn't raining. He asked her to lauch and she did with considerable ease. Hiro could only find a couple of minor flaws. With those fixed, Krys's launch was excellent. They then had beybattle. Hiro obviously beat the twelve year old but she didn't go down without a fight, like everything else she did.

For her age, Krys had decent skill.It seemed that Krys had discovered some of the power of her bitbeast. Some of her moves were mainly due to her talent in general, but some moves that she copied from Hiro were with the help of her bitbeast. Hiro smiled, she would be fun to teach. She would be learning things from him but he would also learn things from her.

Krys: Another…long…chapter. Well, at least Aia is spared having to write them. Anyway, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 14

Wishes Granted

Krys: Yeah, yeah. I know, you guys are probably getting bored of me. So anywho, here's chapter 14.

Ever since Kiara had 'attacked' Kai, Aia was never to hear the end of it. On the way home, Kiara wouldn't keep quiet about how she had touched Kai's scarf. If anything could make Kiara more crazy, that was certainly it. A Kai-obsessed fangirl had been born. Aia practically felt sorry for the poor guy, to have Kiara on his tail. Although Aia couldn't help but laugh when she heard Kiara talking in her sleep about him. That was just too hilarious and would always send her into a fit of giggles.

It had been while since the Majestics had been participating in the tournament. They were given a small break before having to go back on tour. At the moment, the tour had led them to London and that's where they were to spend their free time until they received further information on the tournament. That suited Oliver just fine. Through PM on Moon's Shadow, Krys had told him that she was staying at home under her father's instructions. Since he had a time off, Oliver decided to pay Krys a visit. In less than an hour, he was at her estate. Her father greeted him and told him where she was and that she was training. Mr. Clearwater then got into one of his company cars and went to work. Oliver, followed Krys's father's directions and found her in no time. He saw Krys blading with an older boy whom he assumed was her trainer. The boy looked up for a split seocnd but it cost him. Krys knocked his blade out with ease.

"Ha Hiro! I have from now until lunch for myself. That was the deal! I beat you I get free time!" said a triumphant Krys. Hiro shrugged it off.

"I was planning to let you off anyway."

"Why?" Krys asked, thoroughly thrown off. Hiro never gave free time, not even for a moment. The only moments in which she wasted time was when she pulled of pranks on Hiro. But he never fell for them…unlike her father…So after a week Krys gave up on causing trouble. It wasn't worth it.

As if to answer Krys's question, Hiro pointed to Oliver who was leaning against the wall. He had been watching the battle with interest. Krys turned around.

"Oliver!" she said happily. Hiro walked off to leave them alone. Krys didn't noticed and she ran to Oliver and gave him a warm hug. He returned the embrace. "What are you doing here?" Krys asked. "Aren't you participating in a beyblade tournament?"

"Yeah, but there are breaks between matches. By luck, ours was in London. And I thought I'd drop by to say hello," Oliver said with a smile and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Kiara sat on the couch in the living room of her house. There was a thunderstorm outside and it pouring a lot. The power had gone out as well. Aia had gone to sleep early because she didn't like storms like this. Kiara would have gone to sleep as well, but the loud crashing sounds caused by the lightning were preventing her from falling asleep. The atmosphere of the night wasn't helping her mood either. Practically every blader she saw on t.v. had a bit beast. Even Aia had one and she, Kiara didn't. It really sucked. Oh how much Kiara wanted a bitbeast of her own.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kiara saw something sparkle on the ground of the living room. She blinked and looked again, it wasn't there. So Kiara dismissed it as saying that her mind was playing tricks on her.Outside a fork of lightning crackled outside, it illuminated everything. It was then that she saw what had sparkled. She quickly got off the couch to inspect what it was. Picking it up, she saw that it was a disk similar to the one that held Aia's bitbeast. Kiara turned it around and saw the image of a rabbit engraved into it's surface. Filled with hope, Kiara pulled out her beyblade. Just in time, lightning flashed again so she was able to properly put the disk into her beyblade. It fit perfectly. On it, Kiara noticed that the disk read Lapino. Maybe if it was a bitbeast, that was it's name.

Once again, Kiara waited for the lightning to flash again so she could launch her blade and test to she what the disk was. The sky illuminated itself once more and Kiara launched her blade. In a whisper, she said "Lapino." As if in answer, a specter in the form of a rabbit emerged from the glowing disk. It was real. Kiara had finally gotten a bitbeast.

Kiara would have scrambled up the stairs and jumped on Aia to tell her the news but she decided to let her friend sleep. Instead, Kiara went to sleep herself and was taken by her dreams within minutes.

Krys: Well, sorry about the short chapter. But Aia and I can't think of anything. Sorry again. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Yesterday Come and Gone 

Chapter 15

A Mild Misunderstanding...

Krys: There was another title before this but we decided to change it.

Aia: 'We'?

Krys: Okay, I. I decided to change it.

Aia: Can't blame you, the title was a little...odd, if not random;

Krys: I think I've proven my point.

Kiara: I'm lost again.

A year had passed and Aia and Kiara were now 13 . They sat boredly on their couch in the living room. They were waiting for the second world beyblade championship to start on the tv. Ever since the Bladebreakers won last year the pair of them waited anxiously all year for the next one. Kiara squealed in joy.

"I can't wait to see Kai!" she yelled hugging Aia. Aia sighed and patted her excited friend on the head. Mr. and Mrs. Miori caught their attention. They were dressed as if they were going out. Kovu walked into the room.

"Where are you going?" Kovu asked.

"We're just going out for to go see our friend who lives near here," Mr. Miori said. "We'll see you kids in a while." Mrs. Miori kissed each of them on the cheek and they said their goodbyes. Aia and Kiara directed their attention back to the tv. Kovu sat beside them. The tornament began.

"Is this the…."

"SHHHHHH!" Aia and Kiara placed their finger over their mouths commanding Kovu to be silent. Kovu sighed and watched the beginning of the tornament. Kiara began to yell wildly as soon as Kai appeared. Aia and Kovu held their heads in exasperation.

"IT'S KAI! IT'S KAI!" Kiara yelled. Aia looked outside trying to ignore all the yelling. She realized that it had began to storm. Lighting flashed outside making quite a show.

"Hey guys, it's storming outside," Aia said to Kiara. "Hope Mr. and Mrs. Miori are okay."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Kiara said not taking her eyes off of the tv. "Have you ever heard of this new kid named Zeo?"

"No, is he any good?" Aia asked.

"I don't know I haven,t seen him battle yet…."

About two hours later Kiara, Kovu and Aia were in Aia's room. Kiara was talking about how cool Kai was that day. Aia and Kovu were trying to sound like they were interested. The phone ran and Aia answered it.

"Hello?" she said, speaking into the receiver.

"Hello. Is Terumi there?" asked the voice on the other end. It sounded like a woman.

"No, she left two hours ago going to a friend's house," Aia said.

"They left two hours ago?" asked the woman, a little worried. "I'm the person they were supposed to visit. I'm Anamata. Sorry to worry you. They're probably just stuck in the storm. Thank you very much, goodbye" The woman hung up. Aia looked at Kiara trying to hide her worries.

"Who was it?" Kovu asked.

"It was nothing……" Aia said shaking her head. She walked into the living room trying to change her mind. They were probably just stuck in the storm like the woman had said. Nothing to worry about. She turned on the tv. It was a news program. Their top story was about a car crash not far from where Kiara and Aia lived. Aia watched it fearing the worse. Kiara walked up behind Aia just as Aia gasped. Aia sank to the ground not saying a word. Kiara glanced at the tv. There in the middle of the crash was the Miori's car. It was compeletly destroyed.

"A tragic loss took place here today as an old couple were making their way to some friends. Another car was coming towards them when it lost control on the slippery streets and slammed into their car……." The man on the tv began but Aia couldn't watch the rest of it. She shut of the tv and ran to her room, tears streaked her face. Kiara stood open mouthed at the blank tv not wanting to accept the fact that the only real parents she had ever had were gone now.

Aia burst into her room scaring Kovu. He saw the panic and confusion in Aia's eyes.

"What happened?" he asked not realizing that there was worry in his voice. Aia stared up at him. She hugged him tightly.

"Mr and Mrs Miori….they're, they're……."

Kovu understood what happened. He placed a hand on Aia's head, comforting her as she cried onto his chest.

Krys was at Robert's house for a sleepover. The Majestics had just come back from a tornament and had invited Krys to spend the night with them so they could celebrate their return.

"Hey! Look at what I found!" Enrique said holding up a bottle of wine. Krys slapped her forehead.

"Where did you get that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I found it downstairs in the wine cellar," Enrique said smiling, as if it everything was perfectly fine.

"This isn't your house," Oliver said bluntly to the blond.

"So?"

"You better hide that, Robert is coming back," Oliver suggested. Enrique shoved the bottle of wine into the nearest bag which happened to be Krys's. She waved a fist at him just as Robert and Jonny came back. Enrique tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

"What did you do now?" asked Jonny.

"What makes you think I did something?" Enrique asked.

"Cause you have a guilty look on your face. What did you do this time? Break something?" Jonny asked.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Enrique yelled. Robert glared at him.

"Anyways we're heading up to bed……you can stay here if you want but I'm putting Krys in charge," Robert said leaving with Jonny behind him.

"I'm putting Krys in charge," Enrique mimicked mockingly. "I bet they're gay." Krys and Oliver burst out laughing. Enrique took the wine bottle out of Krys's bag.

"Anyone want some?" he asked holding up the bottle.

"No way I have church tomorrow," Krys said once she stopped laughing.

"Me neither. Why do you want a hangover?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not going to drink that much," Enrique said pouring himself a glass of red wine.

"Right and I'm the queen of England," Krys said, her words heavy with sarcasm.

"You're not?" Enrique smiled at her and downed the glass of wine.

"I can get you in trouble like this you know," she said snapping her fingers.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," Krys cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Enrique waved his arms in front of Krys's face. She smiled at him and dropped her hands.

"Don't worry I won't," she said. Enrique sighed in relief.

"You know, you're not the goody two shoes I thought you were," Enrique said smiling. Krys narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Goody two shoes? JONNY, ROBERT!" Robert ran into the room, on cue.

"What?" He looked around the room and saw Enrique with the bottle of wine. He glared at the blond. Enrique gulped. Robert snatched the bottle from Enrique hands and marched out of the room.

"Thanks a lot…"

"You're welcome," Krys smiled smugly. Enrique grummbled and walked to where the tv was. Oliver walked up to Krys.

"That was unexpected, but still hilarious," he commented.

"Well, that's what happens when you mess with me," Krys smiled. Oliver smiled back. (Krys: Damnit, why did Aia use the word smile so many times?)

"You know, I really missed you during the tornament," Oliver told Krys leaning towards her.

"I did too," Krys wrapped her arms around Oliver. Oliver kissed her softly. He heard Enrique blow a raspberry in the background.

"I missed you during the tornament," he said mockingly. "CORNY!" Krys got up slowly and glared at him angrily. Enrique was very fearful for he had never seen that kind of look in Krys's eyes. Oliver tugged on her sleeve. Krys sighed loudly and dropped to the ground.

"He's so annoying. Can I at least strangle him?" she pleaded.

"No……." Enrique laughed in the background but Krys flashed a deadly looking glare. Enrique shut up immediately. If looks could kill, Enrique would most likely be dead. Oliver sighed. Krys tuned her attention back on Oliver.

"Now where were we?" Krys asked pulling Oliver into another kiss.

Krys and the others stayed awake till six in the morning and she had to leave a nine. Three hours of sleep did wonders for Krys. It was nine when Oliver awoke. He checked the clock.

"Uhhhh….Krys," he said sitting down beside her. "Your dad is going to be here soon to pick you up." Krys obviously didn't care or was still sleeping but she rolled over knocking Oliver down. She snuggled him as she slept, reaching for the source of warmth.

"I love you too but you need to wake up, your dad is going to be here soon," Oliver said patting Krys's head. She snuggled even more. Oliver flushed realizing what would happen if her dad saw them like this.

"Enrique, help me," Oliver begged his friend.

"This is your problem," Enrique said laughing. They heard a car pull up into the drive way. Robert walked into the room.

"Hey Krys your dad's…….uhhhhh what's going on?'

"This isn't what you think it is…..can you stall him till I get her awake?" Oliver asked. Robert left the room not believing a word Oliver said. Oliver struggled under Krys's weight but she had him thoroughly pinned down. It was no use. She was fast asleep and would not respond.

"Krys your dad is here!" Oliver shouted.

"Uhhh…he's coming," Enrique said looking out the doorway. Krys's dad walked into the room.

"What in heaven's name happened here?" Mr. Clearwater asked half surprised, half angry.

"This is not what it looks like!" Oliver gasped under Krys.

"MISS KRYS ESTELLE CLEARWATER!"

That got her awake. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her full name. It wasn't often that her father used it and when he did, she knew she was in trouble. He even added the 'miss' which was even more rare. Krys looked at Oliver sleepily then at her enraged dad. She was able to put two together. Figuring it out, she paled and braved facing her father.

"Hi father…. It's not what it looks like I swear!" Krys said getting up quickly.

"Young lady!

"I swear! Honest!" she cried, panicked

"Estelle?" Enrique asked. Krys was glad for the distraction.

"Yeah, that's my middle name," she replied.

"You have a middle name? Since when?"

"Uhh, since I was born…"

"That's it Krys, we're leaving," her father said abrutly.

"Uh..oh…um..ehh….okay…" she stuttered, confused. In the time span of less than a minute, Krys was changed and ready. She gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips, earning her a glare from her father. She shrunk back.

"Get in the limo Krys." She obliged without hesitation. Once they had left Enrique muttered something.

"Estelle?"

"I find it has a nice ring to it," Oliver stated. Enrique stuck out his tongue.

"Who made you the name master?" Oliver punched him in the arm, making sure it hurt.

Krys: Ooooo, long chapter. Although my fingers aren't killing me because Aia and I were alternating between writings.

Aia: Yeah, that was fun. We would switch stories when we ran out of ideas for the one we had. Anyway, please review!

Krys: bursts out laughing

Aia: What's with you?

Krys: "I'm putting Krys in charge, I bet they're gay!" laughs hysterically

Aia: laughs as well

Kiara: Huh?


End file.
